Sesshomarus Mistake
by loverofallthings
Summary: He is the lord she loves, she was his ward until one fateful night when they came together in all consuming passion.  It went without saying that she was his favorite mistake.


_Sesshomarus Mistake_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, no mater how much I want to.**

_**Okay just a little info here, in this story Rin is sixteen, well lets get started.**_

**Rins P.O.V.**

Lord Sesshomaru and I had just returned to the castle, we had been gone for maybe a week and it was good to be home. I'm glad that most of the demon servants and solders have stopped giving me dirty looks like when I first arrived at the castle seven years ago after Naraku died in the final battle. I still remember that day, I was so happy that I would get to stay with milord.

"Rin I'm going up to my study, ill see you at dinner." Milord said.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru" I said as he walked away.

I decided to go up to my room and get a bath then take a quick nap before dinner. While I was headed to my room I saw Tika, a cat demon servant, I hated her she always belittles me for being human. She is the biggest whore to me she tells me how she can get any man and how Lord sesshomaru has bedded her. I always feel anger rise up in me when she mentions that because she knows that I love him, she found out when I was talking to my self in the bath house and ever since the she has not let me live it down.'

'Hello there filthy human, did you enjoy the patrol with the lovely lord." she sneered.

I said nothing and keep walking.

"Hey I'm talking to you, fucking human." she said as she graded my arm tight and spun me around.

I winced and said, "WHAT"

"I'll teach you to yell at your betters." She raise her hand to slap me.

I closed my eyes waiting for the impact, but it never came. I looked up and saw Lord Sesshomaru holding her hand with a death look in his eyes.

" You will never raise a hand to her again, do you understand." she nodded, "Good now get on your hands and knees and apologize now." said Lord Sesshomaru.

She did as she was commanded and said, "Please forgive me Lady Rin."

I nodded.

"Good now go." He said.

She ran like a bat out of hell.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru."

He looked in to my eyes and just stared. It was so easy for me to get lost in his eyes, they were so beautiful.

"Rin come to my room tonight after dinner." He commanded.

"Yes Milord."

And with that he walked away. Hum I wonder what he wants, I thought. I continued my to my room, my room was amazing it had a canopy bed with purple blankets, a vanity, a wardrobe, two chairs, and a table. I got my robe and went to the indoor hot spring to bathe.

**Later after dinner.**

Dinner was amazing. I had forgotten how good a home cooked meal could be after only eating smoked fish for a week. I laws on my way up to see Lord Sesshomaru in his room when I couldn't help but still be ah struck but the beauty of the castle. The hall ways had marble flooring, and magnificent painting along the walls.

I had finally reached Lord Sesshomarus room and was about to knock on the door when I heard "Enter."

I walked in and closed the door behind me. His back was facing me but I still bowed respectfully and said, "You wished to see me Milord."

When I looked up he was right in front of me and he was naked from the waste up. This being the most naked I had ever seen him I blushed and looked away, failing to see the smirk on his beautiful face.

"Rin look at me." He said.

I did as I was told. His eyes had hunger in them and something else that I knew he would never admit, love. He kissed me almost roughly but I did not care, I was being kissed by the man I love, I was in total bliss.

"Rin you are mine and I intend to claim you tonight, I can no longer wait." He said as he backed me up towards his bed, kissing me. The back of my legs hit the bed and I fell on to it with him on top of me, still kissing my lips.

He broke the kiss to give us air but his lips never left my skin, he started to kis and suck along my neck making me moan. He growled, he must really like that sound coming from my mouth. His hands were all over my body filling all my curves, and trust me I knew I had them, making me gasp and moan.

"lord Sesshomaru." I moaned

"Do not,' He growled, "call me only by Sesshomaru from now on."

"Yes Sesshomaru."

He smirked against my skin and continued his assault on my neck. He started to take off my kimono. Once it was off he looked me up and down, I started to cover up my nakedness but he stopped me by grabbing my wrists and pinned them above my head.

"Never hide yourself from me." He said in a gentle voice.

I nodded. He lowered his head to my chest and started to suck and nibble around my breasts, I whimpered for him to stop teasing me but he only smirked. He gathered my wrists in one of his hands so that he would have one free one and started to fondle my left breast making my nipple hard, he did not leave my right one wanting either, he started to suck on my right one making me cry out.

"Sesshomaru I don't think it's right for me to be naked and you to still be clothed." I said in a pleading voice.

He smirked and got off of the bed, I whimpered at the loss of his warmth, and took off his last remaining clothes. I was in ah, his penis stood proud, big, and erect.

I gulped, "Um Sesshomaru, I will it fit?'

He smiled at me, it was then that I knew it would be fine no mater what because I was with my Sesshomaru and yes he was mine just like how I am his.

I crawled to him and touched his manhood in a questioning manner, he groaned and that was all the encouragement I needed. I wanted to taste it so I started to lick, only to be pleased by not only the taste of him but also the sounds coming from him as I started to bob my head along his manhood.

He growled after a bit and took himself out of my mouth, I whimpered.

"later, I'll cum in your mouth later for now I need to be in you." he said as he kissed me passionately.

While his tongue explored my mouth his hands when to my thighs and spread them apart, one of is hands keep the apart while the other started to place a finger in me and pump it. I was in so much pleasure I broke the kiss and moaned like crazy especially when he added another finger. My hips started to buck, just a little more and I new I would reach something I wanted.

He stopped and made me whimper, "Shhh, I will bring you pleasure but it will not be by my fingers." Sesshomaru said as he got between my legs.

He kissed me passionately while he thrust end to me braking my virgin barrier. I whimpered into the kiss, it hurt like hell thankfully he let me adjust to his intrusion while whispering sweet nothings into my ear. After I got use to it I brought my hips upwards to meet his, he groaned and started to thrust into me. I could not help but to moan this was amazing, he was amazing.

"Sesshomaru harder faster please, please, please." I begged.

He complied and started to pound into me with his demonic speed and strength. I felt my release coming like a title wave and I was sure his was close to. He thrust into me one final time and I came screaming his name, my own climax brought him to his and when he released into me he bit my neck claiming me as his mate for all time. Though I knew I would not say it looking up into his eyed I knew he loved me and I was okay with that for now because now my life was complete. I already knew that I would be viewed as Sesshomarus mistake by the other demons but that did not matter, I would hold my head up high and face it with my love by my side.

I relaxed into Sesshomarus arms and with him rubbing my back I feel asleep knowing that ever thing would be alright but before I feel asleep I whisper, "I love you Sesshomaru." and I could have sworn I heard hi say, "I love you too." before I drifted into the world of my dreams.

_**THE END**_

**Please review and tell me what you think. This might be a story but I'm not sure yet. Well I hope you liked it.**


End file.
